happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Antagonists
These are characters who are against the main cast and the more minor characters in Happy Tree Friends. Almost all of them are involved in killing somebody. Evil Flippy (Fliqpy) For more information, see Evil Flippy The evil/violent version villain of Flippy, of which he changes into after he experiences something that reminds him strongly of war (such as a woodpecker beating at tree bark sounds like machine gun fire to him).Evil Flippy is a villain to a portion of the happy tree friends cast as seen in the episode Party Animal . The Cursed Idol For more information, see The Cursed Idol A Mayan statue which brings death and bad luck. It does nothing else than just sit there while bringing death and bad luck. When it appears, everyone who is near the statue dies brutally. This idol is based on the golden fertility idol in Raiders of the Lost Ark. It features in the episodes "Treasure These Idol Moments", "Hello Dolly", and "Idol Curiosity". It appears as a prop in many other episodes such as "Crazy Antics", "Happy Trails pt. 1", "Milkin' It", "Class Act", "Ipso Fatso", "Who's to Flame?" and "Every Litter Bit Hurts". The Demon For more information, see The Demon It was first seen in "Read 'em and Weep", and not in any villain other episode so far. It appeared when Pop reads a satanic book similar to the Necronomicon. It appears to based on the demon Pazuzu from The Exorcist (the Demon's head was not shown, though its tentacles were visible). It is possible that it could be Cthulhu, a monster created by H.P. Lovecraft, however the Cthulhu is too big to fit inside Cub or Lumpy. And if you have Half Life: Source, and go to the final boss, (which is Cthulhu himself) you can see what they are talking about. The Ants For more information, see The Ants Whenever they appear in an episode, it often involves Sniffles trying to eat them, only for him to be tortured and killed by the Ants in the most sadistic manners. They are voiced by Kenn Navarro, Warren Graff and Ken Pontac. Generic Tree Ninjas For more information, see Generic Tree Ninjas A special group of Generic Tree Friends from Japan, who terrorize the villain sacred places where Buddhist Monkey lives. These dark ninja are exclusive to the Buddhist Monkey episodes, Enter the Garden, Books of Fury, and Three Courses of Death (excluding the episode "Keepin' it Reel" where the ninjas appear on a movie screen). In "Enter The Garden", the ninjas wear green outfits with a leaf on their chest, while in "Books of Fury", they wear brown outfits with an open book on their chest. The Rat For more information, see The Rat He has appeared only in villain the episode "Mole in the City". He appears to be the arch-enemy of the Mole, seeing as they are both involved in Industrial Espionage, he was killed by explosives that the Mole planted in a briefcase. His death may have been permanent. Tiger Soldiers For more information, see Tiger Soldiers, for their villain military standing, see Military They are led by the Tiger General. Tiger General For more information, see Tiger General, for his villain military standing, see Military The evil leader of the tiger soliders with a metal claw in place of his left hand and a monocle on his left eye. He first appeared in Operation: Tiger Bomb. Unnamed Dark Shadow Lord For more information, see The Dark Shadow Lord An unknown villain in the shadows is the evil master who sent the Generic Tree Ninjas to attack Buddhist Monkey. He also sent Char Sui to kill Buddhist Monkey. He watches over Buddhist Monkey in his magic cauldron. Char Sui For more information, see Char Sui Char Sui is one of the Shadow Lord's assassins sent to eliminate Buddhist Monkey. However, he failed and got killed by Buddhist Monkey in Three Courses of Death. He owns a giant purple crab he used in his efforts to kill Buddhist Monkey, but the both of them got boiled by his fire-summoning technique. Splendont For more information, see Splendont Splendont is a rival super hero of Splendid. He villain was trapped in a mirror floating in space that broke when a rock went up and hit it. He is likeky to return in future Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad episodes. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe